Kiss or No
by momomilk
Summary: Aomine teases Kuroko into giving him a kiss while out in the public.


**Kiss or No?**

**Pairing:** Aomine x Kuroko  
**Setting:** AU – Policeman Aomine & Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko  
**Rating:** Fluff & M  
**Summary:** Aomine teases Kuroko into giving him a kiss while out in the public.

* * *

"A-Aomine-kun…" Kuroko whimpered and softly called out in a sweet voice.

"What is it?" The young policeman questioned and stared down at his blushing lover.

Kuroko's lips slowly curled into a frown as he stared up at the tall figure hovering over him. With his back pinned against the brick wall and his body trapped between two long arms, he felt flustered at the situation he found himself in. "C-Could we not do this right now?"

"Why?" Aomine questioned with a smirk.

"We're in public."

"That shouldn't matter. I'm only asking for a kiss." Aomine teased his lover.

This all began because of the jealousy buried deep inside of the young policeman. It wasn't even a big deal but because of a certain little accident, a fire sparked within him. An innocent little kiss on the cheek was what brought them into this little predicament. One of the children that Kuroko took care of at the kindergarten met them by chance at the grocery store. Little Kise adored his teacher dearly and stole a kiss from Kuroko when he bent down to say hi. There was no deeper meaning in the kiss, but Aomine couldn't help but be jealous.

Kuroko breathed out loudly, sighing at how childish Aomine could be. He puffed up his cheek and pressed his palms against the young man's chest. With great strength, he tried to shove Aomine off him but that only made his lover push down harder.

"Come on, it's only a kiss. No one is around," he urged.

"No." Kuroko stubbornly rejected him and refused to give in to his selfish demands. Sometimes, he would, but this time, Aomine was just being unreasonable. He could just give him a kiss at home which Kuroko had no objections to.

"Why not?" Aomine asked, just like a child. In fact, he was acting just like a spoilt kid, not giving up until he gets what he wants.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko grumbled.

"Just a kiss."

"…No." Still trying, Kuroko kept pushing at the large body but his strength was not on par with the young policeman. Kuroko had never been that strong to begin with so he could never beat Aomine when it came to physical strength.

"Tetsu…" Aomine whispered in an alluring, deep voice.

Kuroko's eyes widen when he realized Aomine was using that tone. The voice that always seemed to win him over whenever the young teacher didn't want to give into his demands. The very same voice that he used when they would have their passionate love in bed. It was the loving, yet erotic voice that Kuroko found hard to reject. It sent shivers down his spine and he could feel his body tingling.

"…No fair," Kuroko whispered. His small fingers curled up into a ball and he landed a heavy punch against Aomine's chest.

Aomine laughed, seeing that he had almost won his lover over. "Then a kiss." He said.

"…No." He was still stubborn. They're in public and this wasn't something a couple such as them should be displaying. Even being stuck in this position would give people the wrong idea but luckily enough, no one had passed by yet. The fact that it was the evening meant that most families were at home having dinner. That was also the reason they were out in the first place – shopping for groceries to make food.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. Just a kiss won't hurt. The faster you do it, the faster we can get home."

He was right in a way. Kuroko did want to hurry up and get out from underneath Aomine before they would be seen. But in a way, he didn't want to give in and let Aomine have his way. The young policeman needed to learn that not everything goes the way he wants them to.

"I refuse," Kuroko sternly spoke.

A deep and heavy sigh escaped into the air. "Seriously, you are so obstinate sometimes." Disappointed, Aomine lowered his gaze and stared at his lover. Their eyes locked on and as they looked at one another, they could see the determination to not give up clearly reflected in their eyes.

For a brief moment, none of them said a word. The air was silent, and only the soft sound of wind blowing could be heard. After what seemed to be a long staring contest, Aomine finally broke the quiet atmosphere. A loud and depressed sigh left his dry lips. "Fine."

Kuroko's eyes lit up upon hearing that word. He was surprised to hear Aomine giving in but it looked like his stubbornness finally worked for once. The young teacher waited for the arms at either side of his body to lower down so he could pick up the bags that were dropped on the ground earlier. However…they didn't move.

"Um…Aomine-kun? Move your hands please." Kuroko said.

"Why?" Aomine lifted his head up and questioned his lover.

"Because you said you'd let me go."

"I never said that."

True. Aomine didn't say that but it seemed like he had implied it when he said 'fine.' Then, what in the world did he mean? Was he not giving up on his kiss?

"T-Then what?" Kuroko questioned.

Aomine's lips curved into a devious smile and Kuroko's face paled. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Of course, Kuroko should have known. Even if Aomine didn't get his way, he always had other alternatives. His desire to be the victor always won out.

Kuroko felt a lump get caught in his throat as he swallowed hard, a little worried about what was going to happen. As he knew full well, Aomine's requests sometimes would just be too much for him to handle especially when he'd get in the mood to have some play during their love making.

"Um…" Kuroko murmured. He wanted to say something but he found himself out of words to say.

The young policeman only smiled, satisfied at seeing the troubled look on Kuroko's face. Leaning in closer, he closed the gap between the two and now, they were only inches away from each other.

"Tetsu." Aomine's voice rang, his tone filled with pleasure.

Light pink lips pressed tightly together thinning into a straight line. Kuroko kept his mouth sealed shut in the case that Aomine might do something rash and waited in strain, anxious about what his lover was about to say.

Kuroko's actions brought a smile to Aomine's face, knowing full well what the young teacher was trying to do. But still, it wouldn't bother him.

"Tetsu." He called in a gentle tone. "If you won't give me a kiss, then call me by my name."

Blue eyes widen when those words flowed into his ears. Was that all he really wanted? It sounded simple enough. Kuroko thought that Aomine was going to ask for something worse than a kiss but this – this didn't seem so bad at all.

"Is that all?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. But you can't add kun."

Kuroko cringed when he heard that. Of course, there had to be a catch. It couldn't be all that simple though, calling him by his name was easier than giving him a kiss. However, the young teacher had a habit of adding titles to everyone's name but that shouldn't apply to the couple. They've been lovers for so long and they even live together, and yet, Kuroko has never called Aomine by his name before.

"Do I have to…?" Kuroko murmured.

"Yes."

A deep and heavy sigh escaped from Kuroko's lips. His shoulders slumped and his arms drooped back down to his sides.

"If you want to go back home, then you have to say it."

"You're so mean." Kuroko puffed out his cheeks, pouting. But he had to do it. In a way, Aomine was making it easier on him. Plus, it was his fault they were caught in this situation, though in reality, it was just Aomine acting like a child. He just had to be jealous of little kids.

"Fine." Kuroko gave in.

Lifting a finger up, the young teacher gestured for his lover to come closer. Aomine followed and leaned in. He placed his ear at the side of Kuroko's lips, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Da-i-ki." A tender, yet sweet tone filled with a hint of embarrassment spoke. Aomine could feel a warm breath brush against his ear, sending an electrifying current throughout his body.

The young policeman turned his head until his eyes met blue ones. Within his vision, he could see rosy pink colored cheeks. Kuroko was blushing like mad, turning almost as red as a tomato. His once paled face glowed a bright pink and the color spread all the way to his ears.

"W-Why are you blushing too…?" Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine didn't know it, but he himself was also turning red but he was too entranced in the adorable expression before him to even realize it. Bringing a hand to his face, the young policeman hid behind it. He felt defeated. How could Kuroko be this cute?

"A-Aomine-kun?" Kuroko quickly reverted back to his original way of calling his lover.

"God, you're too cute." Aomine said and without notice, stole Kuroko's lips.

Warm lips pressed against each other and Aomine could feel a tingling feeling spread throughout his body. A simple kiss wasn't enough. Thin fingers brushed against Kuroko's cheek and dug deep into his hair. Fumbling with the soft strands, Aomine played with the young teacher's hair as he deepened the kiss. Licking his tongue against the other's lips, he probed it open. Their tongues intertwined and were caught in a fiery dance. He ran his tongue around the damp cavern, ravishing all that he could take.

Caught in their own world, sweet kisses were exchanged. They were completely entranced and were not aware of a few strangers who had passed by them. Kuroko felt the energy within his body slowly dissipating. His knees grew weak. He clutched onto Aomine's shirt, holding on tightly for support.

Aomines' lips brushed against Kurokos' wet ones for one last time and he pulled away. His breath was heavy, as well as Kurokos' and they took a few minutes to regain their composure. Dark blue eyes peered down at Kuroko's flushed cheeks. The young teacher was in a daze, his chest rising and falling rhythmically in quick successions. Eyes trailed down to his lovers' lips – lips that were wet with saliva and bruised a bright pink.

This was seriously bad. Kuroko's sexiness was steaming from that intense kiss. Aomine sucked his chest in, holding in a huge breath before letting it out. He took a few more deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. He backed away from his lover and moved to pick up the bags that were resting on the ground.

Kuroko shook his head, snapping out of his daze and looked over at Aomine. He parted his lips to speak but he was quickly interrupted.

Aomine grabbed a hold of Kuroko's hands and their fingers intertwined into a tight hold. Giving his lover a tight squeeze, Aomine gave Kuroko a tug and pulled him forward. "Let's get back home." He quietly said, obviously still embarrassed from his earlier actions.

Kuroko nodded. Hand in hand, they headed back home together. In the end, Aomine got both of his requests granted even though the kiss was initiated by him.

Fin.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this cute and short AoKuro fanfic! I'll try to bring some more Kuroko no Basket fics in the future (hopefully ones that aren't just one-shots). Any review/thoughts on this little fic is well appreciated!


End file.
